This invention relates to a system for filling a sprayer cistern. The invention also relates to a method for filling a sprayer cistern. The field of the invention is that of equipment intended for towed, mounted or self-propelled agricultural sprayers.
In this field, it is sought to increase the output of sprayers, in particular on farms of substantial size. In practice, it is sought to reduce the time for incorporating active material and for filling the cistern of a sprayer, as well as the travel time of the sprayer without spraying, to the benefit of actual spraying time in the field or orchard.
To do this, in a known manner, a certain quantity of active material is poured directly into a sprayer cistern, or is poured into a system for preparing an active concentrate which is in turn poured into the cistern.
FR-A-2 878 243 describes a system for filling a sprayer cistern, comprising a unit for supplying water, a control device, hydraulic valves and a device for detecting the filling level of the cistern. The active material is incorporated into the cistern, then the system pours therein the complement in water. When the device for detecting detects that the predetermined level of liquid is reached inside the cistern, it sends a signal to the control device in order to trigger the closing of the valves.
EP-A-1 415 535 describes a system for filling a sprayer cistern, comprising a first tank containing water, a second tank containing a chemical, as well as a device for coupling the system to the cistern. The second tank can be subdivided into several compartments containing various chemicals. The system further comprises pumping means controlled by a control device and configured to selectively fill the cistern with the liquid solutions, i.e. water and/or the chemicals. However, the system is not adapted for preparing a concentrated mixture in one of the tanks by mixing the water and the chemicals in predetermined proportions.
The known filling methods are long to implement and require many manipulations, in particular for the preparing of the concentrated mixture and/or for the filling of the sprayer cistern. In addition, the sprayer is immobilised during a substantial length of time during its filling. Also, the sprayer is forced to be displaced to the water or mixture tank in order to fill the cistern when the latter is empty, which is an additional loss of time.
The purpose of this invention is to overcome the problems of prior art.
In particular, the invention aims to jointly reduce the time for preparing the active concentrate and the filling time of the cistern.